Hurt and Comfort
by HayabusaCena
Summary: Keitaro hasn't advanced his relationship with Naru. Now with Naru hurt, Mutsumi comes to comfort her friend. But how will she do that? NaruxMutsumi shoujoai Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

I believe that this is the very first Naru/Mutsumi shoujo-ai fic ever to be submitted here (second one to exist in this planet) but if you think I'm wrong then please let me know the title and the link. This fic is actually a chapter for my first fic 'Ninja Gaiden Shoujo-Ai' in which this fic serves as a prequel but never mind about it. Again, this is a shoujo-ai a.k.a. lesbian fic so if you're offended, please leave but if not, then please read!

* * *

The Hinata Inn (Hinata Apartment, Hinata Lodge, whatever you want to call it) will be always one of the finest apartments in the world although it is restricted to only females. However, it is owned by a male manager, something that many people find it...odd. The current manager, Keitaro Urashima, is going to be married with the girl of his life and the girl he made a promise with since childhood, Naru Narusegawa. They are going to be married five weeks from their wedding. 

Unfortunately, their relationship seems not to be advancing ever since both of them, along with Mutsumi Otohime, passed the Tokyo University (Tokyo U or Todai for short) entrance exam. Keitaro is a very busy because of all the Todai activities he has to do and accomplish. And as a result of that, he hasn't been spending some time with his future wife. This saddens Naru a lot and everytime Keitaro refuses to spend time due to the Todai businesses (or other businesses) he has to deal with, Naru can't think of anything else but to be depressed and stay hurt. She gets depressed even more and gradually as Keitaro's refusals continue to produce. But someone else is hurt more whenever he...or she sees Naru hurt.

* * *

7:30 a.m., Hinata Inn 

It is a very beautiful Monday morning. Sakura leaves are flying around, dancing with the wind. Sakura trees rattle their stems and leaves thanks to the great wind. The sky is so clear blue, so clear that is as if this is the best sky anyone has seen before. Along the sky are the fine, puffy and cotton-like clouds. Birds can be seen flying in the sky, while others can be heard singing. These great descriptions can be only given to a very intricate place in the city of Hinata, The Hinata Inn.

Naru wakes up before staring at her future husband Keitaro. Keitaro now sleeps with her in her room ever since they came back to Hinata Inn.

Naru glares at Keitaro for a moment, who is still sleeping. She smiles at him before waking him up. "Wake up sleepyhead." she says teasingly.

"Nmmm...wha...morning already...?" Keitaro mumbles drowsingly after opening his eyes slowly. His eyes are a bit blurry but after adjusting them a bit, he sees a smiling Naru who is kneeling near him.

"Oh, it's you Naru-chan." Keitaro smiles back at her, still drowsy. He was tired from all of the aurduous businesses he took from Tokyo U yesterday.

"I see you are still tired my dear." she says, noticing his condition from yesterday.

"Yeah. Still I managed to finish all of them with ease, despite there many of them and seemingly difficult to finish." he replies, slightly gloating, looking up at the ceiling, before hoping something, "I hope I don't receive anymore tasks from Tokyo U for at least today."

"If there will be no tasks then what are you going to do for today?" Naru asks curiously, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" surprised, Keitaro asks nervously. He gets his back up.

"Well do you have any plans for today?"

"I don't any have plans but I can't think of some. What about you Naru-chan?" he returns it back to her.

"I was thinking if you would like to go out with me."

Keitaro can't believe what he heard just three seconds ago. His eyes widen. "Wha-what did you just said?!"

"I said we should go out together!" Naru repeated, though not exactly, vehemently.

"Oh, well alright." He nervously accepted, still scared from Naru's early vehement tone.

The two stand up and walk towards the sliding doors. As Naru touches the door, she turns her face to Keitaro. "Keitaro-kun, why did you startle when I asked you to go out with me moments ago?"

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asks in confusion.

"You know, when I told you that I want to go out with you and you accepted right?"

Keitaro nods "Uh huh.."

"What do you mean 'uh huh'?!" Naru isn't satisfied with that response as she moves a bit closer to him before arguing, "We are going to be married four weeks from today and ever since we came back here, our relationship hasn't been growing. I've been asking you to go out with me numerous times and yet you choose Tokyo U over me. I mean haven't you heard me asking you that? Haven't you realized that? What's wrong with me Keitaro?"

Her future husband realizes it. Keitaro does feel that his future wife is hurt when he is away. Their relationship has been shrinking thanks to Tokyo U. Keitaro responds sadly, "I'm sorry Naru-chan," he says before looking away from her, "It's just that Tokyo U means a lot to me that I can't let it down. I'm so busy with it that I almost forget about you."

Naru deeply sighs, "And I'm sorry too Keitaro-kun. I just want to be with you for a long period of time, that's all."

"Well I hope that one of the guys from Tokyo U won't be calling me..." Keitaro slowly smiles at her, "...and if they don't call, then we will spend time together this afternoon. I promise you that."

"You promise?"

"You have my word."

Naru contemplates that before smiling back at him, "Well okay! I sure hope we have fun today."

"Don't worry we will."

* * *

8:00 a.m., Living Room 

As everyone prepares for breakfast, a phone rings in the living room. Keitaro is wearing his formal clothes, consisting of a white pants, purple shirt and yellow one underneath, and gray shoes. As he comes down to the living room, he notices that the phone is ringing. Before he can pick up the phone, he hopes that the line isn't someone from Tokyo U, for the sake of their date. "Hello, this is the Hinata Inn. Manager Keitaro Urashima speaking..." he greets in a classy manager way.

"Oh, hi there Urashima-san..." a familiar voice from the other line happily says.

"Seta-sensei..." Keitaro recognizes. It is Noriyasu Seta. He is a professor from Tokyo U. Though Keitaro isn't expecting him, he hopes that he won't hear any work that needs to be done from Seta.

"Yes, it is me. I was wondering if you could come with me and help me on my excavation." Seta offers, much to Keitaro's unfortunate dismay.

Keitaro doesn't want to broke his promise so for the sake of Naru, he decides to refuse Seta's offer. "I'm sorry Seta-sensei but as much as I want to help you I..." he is cut off by his friend.

Seta elaborates, "I know you want to spend time with Naru-chan but this is urgent."Keitaro is surprised by that elaboration of Seta, "What do you mean?""I have to find artifacts as many as possible. The professors from Tokyo U said that they need new artifacts for their history classes..."

"But..."

"...and if I don't give them plenty of artifacts three days before the deadline, they may kick me out of the university."

Keitaro has two choices: either spend time with Naru in which Seta is fired in the process or get to work with Seta in which he breaks his promise to Naru. Keitaro can almost feel that he is defeated but before he can decide, he thinks of a solution desperately, "Well isn't there anyone from the university who would like to help you or you can pick?"

"I'm afraid there isn't anyone. They are all busy, doing other activities. The reason why the guys need new artifacts is because some pesky students broke several artifacts."Keitaro now feels he is defeated. He perceives that his friend's job is bigger than his date with Naru at this time. 'Forgive me, Naru.' he thinks in his mind, very disappointed. He finally, and reluctantly, accepts Seta's offer, "Well alright Seta-sensei. I'll go."

Seta perceives that Keitaro is very sad. He regrets to inform Keitaro further about the emergency. "Now I know you're sad because you won't be with Naru again but I promise to you that we'll make this quick in a jiffy. We'll be going to the sides of the hills for another excavation," He says sadly before straightening himself, "Get yourself ready. I'll pick you up at 1:00 p.m.."

Keitaro sighs deeply, "Okay. I'll pack my bags. I'll see you here.""I'm looking forward for that. Goodbye." Seta finalizes before bringing his phone down.

Keitaro is in a deep and depressing silent for few minutes. He has a bad situation and he struggles to think of a solution. 'Great. Now what am I going to do?' he desperately argues with himself in his mind, 'What will I say in front of her?'

* * *

11:15 a.m., Dining Room 

Everyone is in the dining room. Mutsumi Otohime and Shinobu Maehara are preparing lunch in the kitchen for everyone. Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, Keitaro's aunt Haruka Urashima, Kaolla Su, and Motoko Aoyama are all sitting near the table, waiting patiently for the other two girls to get their lunch ready. Naru comes to the room before the girls look at her. "Good morning everyone!" she greets her fellow friends with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning Naru-chan!" the residents greet her back, all are in a good mood.

As Naru sits on her chair, Keitaro comes in, still unhappy from the phone call with Seta that transpired several minutes ago. He looks at the girls who look back at him, noticing his frown face. "Good morning everyone!" he greets, feigning a smile.

While he is expecting that no one will greet him since they have noticed him not smiling when he came in, the girls greet back happily, "Good morning Keitaro-san!"

Keitaro smiles at them but still keeps his sadness inside of him. When Naru saw him coming in frowning, she begins to be aware of his condition, 'What's wrong with him? He comes here sad and smiles after seeing us? There's something wrong going on with him.'

The Hinata Inn manager sits down beside Naru, keeping his fake smile. He looks at the girls before saying something that is worth nothing to discuss, "I see that everyone here got a good sleep, eh?"

"Well almost everyone." Motoko speaks, remembering something unpleasant that occurred last night, crossing her arms.

"Well what happened last night?" Kitsune asks curiously. She is sitting beside Motoko.

"I would have sleep peacefully if it wasn't for some certain someone who had been working on another stupid and lousy invention!" Motoko says angrily as she turns her head to Kaolla, who is sitting right beside her.

"Hey! My invention isn't stupid and lousy." Kaolla replies as she puts her arms on the back of her head and somehow still keeps her smiling face.

Haruka then speaks up as she stares at the dark-skinned girl, "Kaolla-chan, didn't you sleep last night?"

"Well yes I did."Kitsune retorts to Kaolla, obviously not believing her, "Oh really? What time did you sleep?"

"Well, it's..." Kaolla is cut short.

"Lunch is ready!" Mutsumi exclaims from the kitchen.

Everyone looks at Mutsumi and Shinobu as the two girls come out of the kitchen. They then bring their lunch to the table and sit on their chairs. Mutsumi sits beside Naru.

"Sorry for the long wait everyone." Shinobu apologizes to them, giving them a sweet smile.

"It's okay Shinobu-chan." Keitaro accepts her apology, smiling back at her.

"Thank you, Keitaro-sempai." Shinobu replies shyly, her cheeks turn tomato red as she looks down.

Kitsune speaks again, making a new topic, "Hey everyone, would ya all like to come to the mall and buy some new stuffs?"

The residents of the Hinata Inn turn their attention to the foxy girl and think about her great offer. Motoko is the first resident to respond, "That sounds great! I'll come. I have to buy more samurai clothes."

Shinobu is the second, "Yeah, I need some new clothes and supplies for my school activities."

Kaolla is the third, "Don't forget about me! I need some new tools and mechanical parts for my new inventions."

"Well that's the one I was hoping for not to happen. I have a bad feeling for that." Haruka replies to Kaolla, apparently not happy of what may happen once Kaolla get what she needed. Probably another disaster in the inn. "I think I'll join too."

"Well Naru-chan, Keitaro-san, and Mutsumi-chan. Are you going to join us?" Kitsune inquires as she looks to Naru, Keitaro, and then Mutsumi.

"As much as I like to join with you guys, I'm going out with Keitaro-kun." Naru answers and as soon as everyone hears that, they gasp, stunned.

"That's wonderful Naru-chan! I hope you two have fun!" Mutsumi muses as she stares at Naru with her happy expression. However, deep down inside of her, she can feel an irresistible affection. 'She's so...so beautiful.' She says lovingly to herself.

Keitaro attempts to protest to Naru about their date with his current situation but he is quickly interfered by Kitsune.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's eat now!!" Kitsune beams and the residents starts eating their lunch. Kitsune seems to be in a hurry as she eat her sushis and rice since she wants to go to the mall early.

* * *

12:50 p.m. 

Kitsune and the residents, who join with her, leave the apartment as Naru watches them from a window. "Goodbye, Naru-chan! I'll buy some stuffs for you, Kei-san, and Mu-chan. Hope you have a great date. See ya!" Kitsune shouts out from the outside of the inn

"Yeah and don't forget to buy our material too!" Naru shouts back before she and the residents departs.

Naru sees Keitaro coming to his room, who seems to be not in a good mood and has changed his clothes. She thinks about Keitaro's early condition. "Hmmm..." she wonders as she makes her way to his room. When she opens the door, her eyes widenes and she is surprised unhappily. The scene she sees right now is her future husband packing his bag and things. Naru now knows and understands why he is in such disappointment. "Keitaro-kun..."

Keitaro hears his name being said before turning to Naru. "Naru-chan..."

Naru approaches to Keitaro slowly, a small amount of grief is formed inside of her. "Don't tell me your..."

"I'm sorry Naru-chan...but I have to." Keitaro says sadly as he looks away from her.

"But what about our promise...?"

"Seta-sensei needs my help...and if I am not able to help him, he will lose his job..." He continues, trying not to hurt her, "and I'm afraid that I'll be gone for three days."

Naru can't believe at what she is hearing. "But...Keitaro-kun..."

"I'm really sorry Naru-chan." Keitaro moves to his future wife before continuing, "Seta-sensei told me that we would make this quick. He promised me that."

"But why he always needs your help? I don't understand why? Why can't he find another person other than you?" tears begin to well Naru's eyes.

"I know that Seta-sensei is a good man and he never takes advantage of me. He is aware of our relationship. However, all of the students from Tokyo U are all busy whenever he tries to find someone to help him. He doesn't seem that he can find someone who is better than me or at least as good as me but I doubt that."

After Keitaro finishes his explanation, he picks up his shoulder bag and then carries it on his back. Afterwards, he approaches back to Naru and hugs her tightly, his head beside the left side of Naru's. "I promise you Naru-chan. We will make this quick. Then we can spend time together. And once I'm done helping Seta-sensei, I will not let anything get in our way anymore." When he is done he gently plants a kiss on her cheek before releasing her from his hug. He then looks at her sadden face and smiles at her, trying to make her happy. From the inside, Naru isn't satisfied with that happy face and simple smile but from the outside, she unwillingly smiles back at him. Finally, he leaves his room, leaving a still hurt and depressed Naru.

* * *

12:55 p.m., Naru's Room 

Naru goes to her room, with an enormous hurt expression that she hasn't felt before. She approaches her window and when she looks outside from her window she can see Keitaro near the highest step of the mountaineous staircase in front of the entrance of the mansion-like apartment, waiting for Seta to come with his van. Five minutes earlier than the expected time, he arrives with his van. "Good afternoon Keitaro-san!" Seta greets him. However, he does realize that Keitaro isn't happy due to his emergency in which his successor Keitaro needed. In doing so, it causes Naru's depression.

"Good afternoon to you too Seta-sensei!" Keitaro welcomes, still depressed of course although he pulls out a smile.

"Hop in Keitaro-san. We have to get those artifacts." Seta commands. Before Keitaro can go downstairs, he realizes that Naru is looking at him from her window. He looks back at her before going downstairs. Each time Naru sees him moving away from her, she gets depressed further. Keitaro gets in the van and after that, the two men drive away.

This causes Naru to shed a tear. She lays in her bed face first. She hugs her pillow to her face tightly. Then she begins to shed tears, wetting her pillow. She can't handle this kind of suffering. She can't believe that these depressing situations happen. If it wasn't for Seta's unwilling problem that causes Keitaro to come with him, none of this would have happen. Keitaro would have been with Naru instead of Seta but unfortunately, it didn't, which caused Naru to suffer emotional pain.

"Why, Keitaro-kun? Why do you always have to go away from me? Don't you care about me?" Naru asks herself with a grief in her voice, weeping heavily, "Don't you love me?"

Outside of Naru's room, there is one person listening to her suffering cry. Mutsumi can't stand hearing Naru crying, which hurts her deeply. She is in front of her door. She attempts to comfort her but she can't think of anything that will console her younger friend at this moment. In the meantime, she decides to go the living room and think of a solution.

* * *

So what do you think guys? Is it good or bad? Please read and review. I'm not done with this fic yet. but let me know your comments about this fic and once I get enough comments and reviews, I will post the next chapter ASAP..


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter. By the way:

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina and its characters. They are all owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

1:10 p.m., Living Room 

Mutsumi sits on the couch that is adjacent to the staircase. She struggles to think of a solution that will make Naru happy and bring her beautiful smile back. Naru is her best friend. She is her inspiration and the person who means very important to Mutsumi. Mutsumi recalls some of the beautiful moments she have with Naru.

They met for the first time when they were kids along with Keitaro. They, along with Keitaro, made a promise that they would get in Tokyo U and met each other again. Over fifteen years later, they met first before they were gotten into the targeted university. Both of them were three-time ronins and they had failed to pass the Todai entrance exam three times in a row. However, when they met each other, they seemed they don't remember each other, apparently because of all the studies and the university they desperately struggled to pass.

The two eventually fell in love with Keitaro and Naru was the victor, taking Keitaro's heart. The fourth time they attempted to pass the exam was a completely different story, as the trio managed to pass the exam, thus fulfilling their childhood promise.

Back in the present, Mutsumi still thinks of a solution for Naru's current condition. 'What should I do?' she thinks to herself as she desperately searches for an answer to her problem, which is attempting to comfort Naru, 'I can't stand seeing Naru-chan hurt. I can't believe Keitaro actually left her again but he did. Why he cares so much about Tokyo U more than her? I thought he loves her. And now with Naru-chan being hurt so deeply, I should make her feel happy. But how? How will I be able to do it?'

Naru's voice can be heard from the living room which startles Mutsumi. "I hate you Keitaro Urashima-kun!" she shouts scornfully as she runs out from her room. She then stomps downstairs before sitting on the couch beside Mutsumi, still weeping heavily. She is sitting on her left. They are all alone in the inn as the residents are apparently in the mall shopping right now while Keitaro is on a three-day excavation with Seta.

This is a perfect opportunity Mutsumi. She stares at Naru for a moment, feeling very hurt. She then moves a bit closer to her blonde-haired friend before gently placing a hand on Naru's left shoulder. Naru reacts a bit before looking at the hand that is placed on her shoulder. She then looks at her brown-haired friend and sees her smiling at her. 'Her, her face. She's so cute.' She thinks in her mind as she can feel her deep depression being surpressed. 'But why is my anger disappearing when I see her smiling face?' she continues before moving inside her older friends warm embrace.

"Naru-chan, please tell me what's wrong." Mutsumi inquires. She inquires one more question and although she is aware of the reason why Naru is crying, she pretends that she doesn't know, "...and why aren't you with Keitaro-kun? I thought you two are going to have a date."

"That's because he is busy with Tokyo U again and he'll be gone for three days!" Naru takes a deep breath and responds in a frustrated voice, "Our wedding is four weeks from today and he hasn't made a progress in our relationship as of yet. He has been busy with Tokyo U so much that he has forgotten about me and our relationship. I don't think he even cares about me anymore! Why do I have to suffer all of this? Why he has to keep this? Doesn't he love me?!"

Naru begins to sob, as she buries her head deeply on Mutsumi's chest, weeping even more. Mutsumi can feel pain in her heart. The anemic girl can stand seeing her crying no longer and even though she doesn't come up with a plan in her mind, she tries to comfort her anyway. "Please stop crying Naru-chan." Mutsumi says sadly as Naru looks on her face. Mutsumi then gently plants a kiss on her forehead. Naru can feel her cheeks turning beet red but calms herself down as soon as she sees her older friend smiling at her. Mutsumi continues, "I'm sure that Keitaro-kun still loves you and even though he is gone working on Tokyo U again, he hasn't forgotten about you yet."

"Thanks Mutsumi-chan." Naru smiles at her as she wipes her tears but still, there is sadness dwelling inside of her and it doesn't go unnoticed by Mutsumi. She resumes, "But still, I'm not happy with him being away from me."

There is a complete silence for a moment, where there is absolutely nothing that can be heard. Finally Mutsumi breaks the silence. "Um...Naru-chan..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Has anyone helped you out in time of need?"

Confused, Naru thinks about that for a short moment. She thinks that the question Mutsumi asked doesn't seem to help but it has something to do to with it. "Yes, my friends always help me whenever I'm depress. They are always there to cheer me up." she says as she continues, "When I was a teenager, I gained a lot of friends and even though I quit several clubs to study for the Todai entrance exam, they are still on my side, supporting me.""Well has anyone helped you out when Keitaro is away?"

The younger friend now realizes what her older friend is getting at. Naru now knows that Mutsumi tries to help her like her other friends. However, when Mutsumi asks her that question, she can feel her sadness growing. And although she is glad that Mutsumi is helping her, she feels a bit embarassed at the back of her mind. Once again she continued but this time, sadness begins to increase inside of her, "Actually, no one has helped me or consoled me whenever Keitaro is gone. I feel so lonely that I feel no one loves or cares about me."

Naru is about to cry but struggles not to weep. Mutsumi can't believe at what she heard and it saddens her a lot. As mentioned, this is her perfect opprtunity and it's up to her to comfort her friend. "That's not true Naru-chan. They still care about you, even us, your friends. We will always be on your side."

"Yeah...but...they don't seem to..." Naru is cut off.

Mutsumi's voice begins to rise, disliking her low self-esteem, "Please don't say something like Naru-chan. We are your friends and we will never leave your side."

Naru immediately feels ashamed of her self. After all, Mutsumi is right. She looks downs and says, "I'm sorry Mutsumi-chan. It's just that I don't want to be alone. I want to be with Keitaro-kun."

"Well would you like me to comfort you?"

Naru is surprised. She never sees this one coming. Nevertheless, she responds, "Yes, Mutsumi-chan."

That is much to Mutsumi's content. She thinks for a moment and then speaks, "Tell me what is that you expect?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what do you want to see to come out from your relationship with Keitaro-kun? What are you waiting for?"

Before Naru can respond, she can feel Mutsumi's right hand touching her left hand. She looks at it. Mutsumi's hand is on her hand but hasn't touched her palm however. She can feel a small amount of warmth from her older friend's hand. 'Her hand is so, so warm.' she contemplates this in her mind. She can feel herself likng the warm hand of Mutsumi. Despite this, she isn't going to let go through her. She responds as she looks down, "I don't know. I can't seem to find the one that I want to see coming out from our relationship."

As Naru says that, Mutsumi doesn't seem to be content of that answer. Mutsumi isn't content because she can feel her sorrow not decreasing and as Naru looks at her, Mutsumi continues to press on. "What? What exactly are you waiting to happen between you and Keitaro-kun?"

Naru can feel her cheeks turning red. She starts to get suspicious of Mutsumi. She knows that Mutsumi is there to console her and whatnot. However she feels that Mutsumi is up to something as well. 'I am getting a stange feeling about this. Where is she getting at?' Nevertheless, she decides to continue. "Anything as long as it would advance our relationship. I initially asked him if he would want to take our relationship to a new level but it hasn't growing to date."

That is all Naru can say for now. Another silence occurs for a moment. Mutsumi stares at Naru while her friend isn't looking at her. She can feel warmth surging inside of her. Her cheeks turn a little red. She can't help but stare at her beautiful face. Finally, she breaks the silence and speaks. "Naru-chan, am I your best friend?"

Naru is surprised of that question. She wonders why Mutsumi asks her that kind of question. Anyways she replies with a smile. "Well to be honest, I really can't say you're my best friend Mutsumi. I hang around with Kitsune more often than with you but you are still one of my friends and one of the people that I care about."

Mutsumi is a bit dissapointed when Naru says that she isn't her best friend. Yet, she smiles back at her since Naru also says that she is one of the people she cares about. Suddenly, something begins to grow inside of Mutsumi. She can't tell what is it that she feels right now. "Naru-chan, what feelings do you have for me?"

Naru is shocked. Her eyes widen a bit. She isn't expecting Mutsumi saying something like that. She thinks about Mutsumi's last question and she thinks that it isn't helping her problem at all. Unexpectedly, she recalls herself the time when Mutsumi 'stole' her first kiss. She also recalls that she liked it. 'What? What is she doing asking me something like that? Why is she asking me that?' She tries to forget it and feigns a laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, Mutsumi-chan. You can be really funny sometimes."

As Naru stops laughing and looks at Mutsumi, she is surprised. Mutsumi doesn't laugh along with her. She just smiles right at her. Naru notices Mutsumi's cheeks turning red and begins to fear that she is going to faint like she always does. "What do you mean Naru-chan? I ask because...what do you mean by that?"

Naru's heart begins to beat fast, thus getting panic. "Mutsumi-chan, please. I don't want you to get another anemia and I don't want you to get fainted again. I..." Naru says as she gently pushed Mutsumi a bit from her and as she looks at her again, she is surprised once again. Mutsumi still keeps smiling at her. "It's alright Naru. I'm fine, really. I'm not going to faint." she says with a smile as she moves closer to Naru.

Naru sighs deeply. "Mutsumi-chan, you do know that we are both girls, right?"

Mutsumi is absolutely confused about that question. "What, what are you getting at Naru-chan? I can't understand what you said."

"We are friends Mutsumi-chan but we can't have a bigger relationship than that."

"Our relationship is being friends Naru-chan. I know that you have a relationship with Keitaro-kun but I can't stand seeing you hurt Naru-chan. I can't believe that Keitaro-kun has hurt you but it looks he did. Why would he ever hurt you? I thought he would finally see what a wonderful and beautiful person you are."

"I know but you said that he still loved me and he hasn't forgotten about me." as Naru finishes her sentence, she feels Mutsumi's hand touching hers again only this time, the palm of her left hand touching the palm of Mutsumi's right hand. She feels more warmth from her hand as her friend holds it firmly.

Mutsumi replies, "Yes I did say but I care about you Naru-chan, a lot. While you're quick tempered, you are a very kind, bright and sweet person. You are very friendly towards people and you care about all of our love ones."

Naru can't believe at what she has just heard from Mutsumi. She contemplates of those descriptive words Mutsumi has said to her and she seems to like every single word. However, she tries to shake it off as a joke. She doesn't want to think it any furhter. "Well that is so sweet of you Mutsumi-chan and I am grateful to hear that..." she appreciates as she at Mutsumi who is smiling at her, "...but you don't have to joke about it."

* * *

That's it for now. I'm almost done with the third chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Naru has said the wrong thing. Mutsumi is hurt. Her smile and blush disappear. She doesn't want to believe Naru's last statement. She replies sadly, "What are you talking about Naru-chan? I'm not joking about what I feel about you. I'm telling you the truth. Seeing you hurt is hurting me and I can't stand it."The younger friend thinks of that and feels ashamed. She doesn't intent to hurt her friend. Desperately, Naru struggles to think of a solution that will derail this situation made by Mutsumi or at least, change the subject. "Don't worry Mutsumi-chan. It will work out. Once Keitaro-kun is back, everything will be back to normal."

Mutsumi counters, a bit sad, "But what if doesn't? What if Keitaro doesn't come back to make you feel better? If he doesn't, then you will become even more depressed. If there's only way I can make you feel better."

"Stop worrying Mutsumi-chan." Naru quickly retorts with a smile, "I know Keitaro-kun hasn't advanced our relationship as of late but you said he'll be back right? I mean, do you still like Keitaro-kun?"

"Yes Naru-chan. I still like Keitaro but I like you more. When I said about Keitaro-kun coming back for you, I really want to see that happen but I want to take care of you for while he's gone."Naru begins to realize something from Mutsumi. She looks down and sees her hand still locked with Mutsumi's. 'There is something strange with Mutsumi...' she mutters in her mind. Few seconds later, she speaks curiously to her older friend. "Hey Mutsumi-chan, when you asked me about my feelings for you, do you have...feelings for me?"

Mutsumi is surprised from hearing Naru's question. She guesses that her younger friend has figured what she is trying to do. She has nothing to lose. "I must admit, yes Naru. I do have feelings for you and I want to know what feelings do you have for me."

Shocked, Naru's eyes widens. She decides to tell her feelings about Mutsumi. "Well you are very kind and charming Mutsumi. You are happy most of the time and your very intelligent. Even though your weak and clumsy, you're a caring person and always comfort everyone. You never seem to get upset like me. "

The brown-haired girl seems to like those descriptive words Naru has said to her. However there is something missing; something that she wants to hear. "Naru-chan, am I beautiful?"

Shocked again, Naru pokes her head. 'Why on earth is she doing this? Is she trying to...' she quickly shakes her head, unwilling to finish it, '...wait, wait, what am I'm thinking? I'm sure she isn't that kind of girl.' Afterwards she responds before looking away from her, "Why yes Mutsumi-chan. You are indeed beautiful."

"Naru-chan, I really appreciate." Mutsumi pauses for three seconds. "And you know, the reason why I'm asking you these is because, I...I'm in love with you."

"Wha-wha-wha?!" Naru is completely shocked. Her mind is in total disbelief. She thinks what she has just heard from her is incorrect. 'Sh-sh-she's kidding right? Sh-she can't be falling in love with me. We are friends but...but,we aren't meant to be...to be lovers!' she slowly looks back at Mutsumi, who is blushing again at her. She replies, making a nervous and imperfect smile, "You're joking right?"

"What's wrong Naru-chan? I'm not joking. I'm indeed in love with you. And this may sound weird and surprising but can I...can I...kiss you?"

"Ki-ki-kiss m-m-me?! But Mutsumi-chan, we're..." Naru can't get her speech straight due to being totally shocked and stops as she sees Mutsumi moving closer to her until her face is four inches away from Naru's before locking eyes. As the blonde-haired girl looks at her friend's beautiful brown eyes, something interseting appears in Naru's mind. Something that draws Naru closer to Mutsumi. That is the attraction that Naru feels from her friend. 'She smells so good, her scent is so...so irresistible. Maybe this is one of the reasons why Keitaro-kun likes her.' Another attraction from Mutsumi occurs in her mind. 'Her face is so...so cute...and her eyes are so...so...' Naru stops thinking this, doesn't wish to be drawn even closer to Mutsumi and her presence.

Mutsumi speaks, staring at Naru's gorgeous face and her clear brown eyes, "Naru-chan I like you a lot. Ever since we werer reunited with Keitaro-kun, I remembered all of our childhood memories. When we were little kids and played together, I had a lot of fun with you and Keitaro-kun and I love every minute of it. As we struggled to get into Tokyo U, I was glad when I studied with you. And even though we are three-year ronins, you were smarter and more determined than I was. You gave me so many great and wonderful memories since I met you and Keitaro-kun. I had plenty of fun and enjoyment with you. But whenever I see you hurt, I am hurt very deeply. It hurts me even more to see how depressed you are. Naru-chan, if Keitaro-kun still wants you, he can make his move. But if not, you can take a chance on me. So how about we go out instead, Naru-chan?"

Those words have touched her so much. However she still tires to resist. 'No! I can't, I can't fall in love with her!' Naru shouts out in her mind, starting to get terrified. She can't keep getting away from Mutsumi's temptation secretly. She has to tell the truth. "Mutsumi-chan, please stop it! You're...you're scaring me. We are friends but we can't be lovers!" she says as she pulls her away hand away from Mutsumi's and backs away from her.

That is the most hurtful statement Mutsumi has ever heard. The brown-haired girl can't believed what she has just heard few seconds ago. She can feel her heart being stabbed, breaking into pieces. Tears begin to well her lovely eyes. Those tear-filled eyes don't go unnoticed by Naru as she sees them and begins to feel extremely guilty. "Mutsumi-chan...I'm..." she tries to apologies but quickly cuts off by the heart-broken Mutsumi.

"Naru-chan, I knew I should've never said that. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted to make you feel happy again. I know you like Keitaro-kun more than me but you are starting to get to impatient with him. He is so busy with Tokyo U that he has rarely enough time to spend with you. And when I heard you crying a while ago, I couldn't satnd it and I decided to console you. I understand that you don't want to go out with me but I'm still your friend Naru-chan. I'm sitting right next to you." Mutsumi says while wiping her tears clean. She is extremely. She has never been this hurt before.

Naru has never seen her older friend so sad and hurt. Although she doesn't intent to hurt her, she feels that she has done that and blames herself. 'How could I've done that to her. I've just hurt my own friend. I didn't mean to hurt her but I guess I did mean it. I guess what I said to her a moment was very hurtful. She cares about me very much and she is always there to help me and Keitaro-kun during our studies. She may be weak and clumsy but she's so kind-hearted and very loving person. And what did I just do, I rejected her just like that! It is as if I don't view her as a friend.' she scolds herself, very ashamed of what she did. She takes a deep sigh again and says, "Mutsumi-chan, just what is that you're seeing from me that makes me very special to you?"

Mutsumi is surprised from hearing that. "Naru-chan, you are a very special to me. You are my inspiration. Ever since we met, I began to develop feelings and affection towards you and when we kissed a long time ago, I began to like you. But tell me Naru-chan." she says as she moves her head to the right side of Naru's and whispers in her ear, "What's wrong with me? Why are you afraid of me? Am I not your friend?"

Naru-chan quickly responds, horrified, "No! I can never be afraid of you and you're still my friend. I'm not afraid but, but..."

"But what? Don't be scared Naru-chan. You're my best friend and I would never hurt you." Mutsumi says softly while letting Naru's hand go. She then moves her head from her ear and stares at her face again. Afterwards, she places her own on the left side of Naru's face.

"I know but..." Naru can feel herself surrendering to Mutsumi's touch and presence. She stops and think about Mutsumi's last statement. 'Her hand is so warm. And she called me her best friend.'

"Naru-chan, please. I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore. I...I love you."

Those last three words startle Naru greatly. She has heard of those words before; those were said by her future husband Keitaro. Those words have touched her even more. 'She...she loves me...' She begins to feels wanting her friend Mutsumi. She wants to say those three words back to her. "Mutsumi-chan, I..." she is about to say them back but, "...can't. I don't think that we can be together. I'm not really comfortable with it."

"What do you mean you're not comfortable with it?" Mutsumi begins to get impatient due to Naru's unwillingness to surrender. "What's the matter Naru-chan? Aren't you happy that I'm here to comfort you? This isn't like the old days. It's me my dear. I'm not a stranger. You should know me better by now. You are denying your desire to be with me."

'She called me her dear.' Naru begins to get sad again. She doesn't have enough guts to tell what she really feel about Mutsumi. But suddenly, a thought appears in her mind. She thinks of it for a while.

In Naru's Mind:"Hey Mu-chan, don't you know that Naru-chan is in love with you?""She...she does?""Yes. She always wants you but she just doesn't have the courage to tell it right in front of you.""Really? How did you know that?"

"Well, I just heard her saying something...nah, forget about it."

"Wait, Kitsune-chan. I want to know more."

"Really? Do you want to know more?"

"Yes, please."

"Well alright. I overheard her saying something...interesting about you?""What was it?"

"She said that you were very cute. So cute that she wanted you to be with her forever instead of Keitaro-kun."

"Did...did...she really...said that?"

"Well course she really said that. She cares about you and and I'm sure that deep down inside, she wants you badly. Heck, I even heard her saying she...she loves you."

"She loves me?"

"If you come to her, then you might know how much she feels...and loves you."

Back to the Reality:

"Hey Mutsumi-chan. Don't tell that Kitsune brought you up to this. She didn't say anything weird to you, did she?" Naru asks cautiously, wondering if her thought is a reality.

Surprised, Mutsumi appears to be annoyed of that question. "Why Naru Narusegawa. Why would you think of such a thing like that? I can't believe you actually said that. You of all people ought to know that I'm not the kind of person who would allow anyone to manipulate me."

Naru feels ashamed again. She looks down and sighs. "I'm sorry Mutsumi-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you again. It's just that..."Before Naru can finish her apology, Mutsumi hold her shoulder. "Forgive me Naru-chan." that is all she can say before connecting her soft lips to Naru's. "Mutsumi-chan, stop it please!" she struggles to resist again. However, this time, she begins to lose her resistance. The kiss is so irresistible. 'Her...her lips. They are so...so soft and sweet. I have tasted them before but they are softer and sweeter than they were a long time ago. And they taste better than Keitaro-kun's. Her lips are so overwhelming that I can no longer resist. I guess I have to face the truth.' she begins to enjoy the passionate kiss she is feeling right now. She can feel pleasure surging through her body as it starts to get warm.

Meanwhile, on Mutsumi's mind. 'I have finally felt them again. Her lips were better than before. This is what I always wanted to happen again. I really love you Naru-chan, more than Keitaro-kun. This is how much I love you.'

Enjoying the kiss, Naru wraps her arms around Mutsumi's back. She moves her left hand to the back of her older friend's head before sliding it down on her smooth brown hair and over. Mutsumi places her hands on the sides of her face.

A minute later, Mutsumi releases Naru from the kiss. She looks at her and sees her friend smiling, who is satisfied from the kiss. She then moves her head back to the right side of hers and whispers in her ear. "You like it don't you? I know you do?" she asks slightly seductively before breathing slowly on her ear.

Naru has nothing to lose. She has enjoyed it. She answers to her truthfully and lovingly, "Well I have to be honest Mutsumi-chan. I do like it."

As she tells that, Mutsumi kisses her right cheek deeply. Naru can feel more pressure while she hugs her tightly, holding the back of Mutsumi's head. Mustumi deepens the kiss, which gives Naru more pleasure. Sadly, she stops cheek-kissing her friend, leaving her with a pang of disappointment. But when Naru sees Mutsumi's smiling face again, she smiles back. Mutsumi is very happy again to see her friend smiling trutfully at her. "I glad you like it Naru. I just want to see your beautiful smile once again."

"Oh Mutsumi-chan..." Naru hugs her tighter, "I love you too."

Mutsumi doesn't reply but she thinks of those three words Naru has said to her. The two girls stare at each other's eyes. They gaze at each other's face deeply and lovingly. Naru reunites her lips with Mutsumi's. They kiss for few minutes and then reluctantly separate. They stare at each other's eyes again. Mutsumi asks, "So um, would you like me to take you on a date?"

Never deny such a sweet offer, Naru accepts it, "Yes Mutsumi-chan..."Mutsumi expects that she says the right answer and stares at Naru more lovingly. "Thank you Naru-chan. But first we need to go to our room and change our clothes."

With no precious time to waste, the two girls go upstairs and make their way to their room. Once they get there, they carefully choose for the clothes that will fit perfect for their very first date.

The two girls meet at the middle of the hallway. When they meet, they stare lovingly at each other's fashionable clothes. Naru is wearing a red shirt, a black pants, a white coat, and a red and black scarf around her neck. Mutsumi is wearing a red dress with a white neckpiece, red hat, and gray shiny tight pants.

"Nice outfit Naru-chan." Mutsumi is amazed, giving Naru great astonishment.

"You too Mutsumi-chan." Naru replies back, amazed with Mutsumi's outfit as well.

"So are you ready for our date?"

"Yup."

"Well alright then, let's go!"

* * *

1:40 p.m., In Front of the Hinata Inn

"So where do you want to go first, Naru-chan?" Mutsumi inquires, looking at Naru, who is possibly her new lover. They are standing near the staircase.

"Well I planning to go to a movie theater with Keitaro-kun but now, I'm planning to go with you." Naru answers as she brings out two tickets from her pocket.

"That's wonderful Naru-chan!" Mutsumi appreciates greatly, smiling at her. "It's too bad that she isn't going to be married with me." Mutsumi mutters quietly to herself, looking away from Naru.

"What was that Mu-chan?" the younger friend asks, wanted to hear what Mutsumi has muttered to herself. Mutsumi is surprised with that nickname.

"Oh, it's nothing Naru-chan." Mutsumi lies unwillingly.

"Well okay. Shall we go now?"

"Of course my dear. C'mon, let's go!" Mutsumi beams as they start to go downstairs. As the two girls, perhaps even lovers, hold hands. They feel warmth and pleasure from each other's hand and smile as they look at one another.

'Mutsumi-chan is such a sweet and loving girl.' Naru thinks with great affection, 'I feel like I want to be with her instead of Keitaro-kun. I want to be with her forever...'

* * *

Well I'm afraid that this is the end of the story. But I'm not entirely sure if I should end this fic right away. I maybe bring another chapter for this but if I get plenty of reviews, then I will. 

This fic is written by HayabusaDOANG, my original username (HayabusaDOANG at Shoujo-Ai Archive, HayabusaCena here and Keiichi Hayabusa at Deviant Hearts)


End file.
